Talk:Commandant Steele
Although unlikely, she could be the one that all four characters are looking for. She could be the killer of Yujinny (the person whose death Mordecai is looking into), Brick's sister, the person Roland has sworn to kill, and the Siren Lilith is looking for. This means her death was more important to the characters than thought. Has anyone else noticed that Steele's outfit is very similar to Lilith's?-VSD 00:49, March 21, 2010 (UTC) Someones created a whole new page about the lilith - commandant steele siren thing. its about 3 lines long and needs to be deleted ~kip Link the new page here so we can all look at it. --Calhoun347 19:40, December 3, 2009 (UTC) About When You Meet Her First. She started speaking to me while I was doing the Scavenge: Sniper quest. I did also have the sledge quest though. --Cubeavore :You can sign you posts with four tildes. --> ~ <-- -- WarBlade 19:58, December 21, 2009 (UTC) Steele's Shotgun In issue 201 of gameinformer there is an interveiw with Gearbox co-founder, president and CEO Randy Pitchford where Andrew Reiner ask's him what his favorite weapons are in the game. Randy replys with... "My two favorite weapons are Steele's Shotgun because of the physics and TK's "The Wave" because it's such a wacky concept." Is there any record of someone finding this gun in game or is it like the Draco and need save file editor to create. just thought i'd put that out there. PSN - Stupid_Sniper They probably meant Sledge's Shotgun, because of the physics knockback.-VSD 00:44, March 21, 2010 (UTC) Bulimic albino commandant In "Resignation" ECHO recording to Admiral Mickey (#5), Gen Knoxx says: Logisim 22:51, August 9, 2011 (UTC) :My bad on removing that. I had a ton of text to go through besides the fact I've yet thrown in Tannis ECHO quotes.--Mensahero 12:43, August 10, 2011 (UTC) Sanctuary Uh, I think someone has that bit backwards; just as the ECHOnet gets shut down, Helena Pierce says, quite panicked, that Steele is nuts because distress calls are pouring out of sanctuary but if she shuts it down--then she's cut-off. If the Crimson Lance were the ones assaulting sanctuary, then Steele was being perfectly rational and preventing Pierce from interfereing.. I'm pretty sure that Sanctuary was another name for the Crimson Fastness, or right around there or something, and that it was the Lance sending out distress signals because Guardians were attacking, meaning Steele was being stupid and preventing anyone else from coming to help her. I think I saw elsewhere on this wiki as well that Sanctuary was already the base of operations for the Lance, as well. 02:21, August 13, 2011 (UTC)BWM :No, no, no. You're getting so many things wrong. :*First, Sanctuary, as implied by the quotes of Helena Pierce, is another town that got taken over by the Lance by force and is ruled by Steele as a "personal fiefdom". It's only a base of operations insofar as the Lance occupy it by force; otherwise it was built by and filled up with ordinary people. :*Second, if you look at the map of The Salt Flats, you'll see that the Thor does not block the way between New Haven (specifically the transition to the Rust Commons) and the Crimson Fastness if the latter was indeed Sanctuary. Baron Flynt could only block travel between New Haven and Sanctuary if Sanctuary was actually located towards the East/Northeast, beyond the map. :*Third, you're thinking of the Crimson Fastness as part of the Crimson Enclave. As a military camp of the Lance, it's not a place people travel to, while if the Lance need supplies they certainly don't need to barter with the people of Pandora to get them. They're backed by Atlas, after all. :*Fourth, it's not the Guardians assaulting Sanctuary, but the Lance turning their guns on the civilians there. Take note that part of Steele's ultimatum to the Vault Hunters is that if they don't leave not only will the Lance attack them but innocent citizens as well. The Crimson Lance aren't here to protect the people of Pandora- they're here to gain access to the Vault so that Atlas gets the supposed tech inside and maintains dominance over the weapons market. They don't care about the civilians. The supposed "locals" Steele accuses you of killing in her first message are the same people the Lance slaughtered in Old Haven. :*Fifth, why would the Guardians attack Sanctuary to begin with? The person with the Key who can open the Vault is nowhere in that town. She's actually in a Crimson Lance base nearest the Eridian Promontory- the Crimson Fastness. :*Sixth, Steele does not want Helena (or anyone else) interfering in the Lance's grab attempt at the Vault. Again, they're not doing it to protect people, but to make sure no one can coordinate to stop them- especially the Vault Hunters who rely on the ECHO system to communicate. Helena, on the other hand, truly is doing her best to keep lawful citizens safe, and you see it the first time you encounter her. This motivation is consistent all the way until the end. :Your post got me to upload Steele and Helena's missing quotes. Check them out as well as other info on the topic here on the Wiki.--Mensahero 15:32, August 13, 2011 (UTC) photo caption Should I change the caption under the pic in the main page? I mean, she isn't technically dead, she returns in DLC4 (albeit claptrapped). Auntarie 19:37, April 24, 2012 (UTC) :howzzat? 65px|link=User:Fryguy42 21:22, April 24, 2012 (UTC) :Better. Saved me the trouble of thinking of a witty caption too! :D Auntarie 21:49, April 24, 2012 (UTC) Using the Key and being a Siren :Steele's use of the key does not indicate she is a Siren. Jack was the one who actually used the key in Borderlands 2 and he is not a Siren. In addition, it is mentioned multiple times that the key naturally charges every 200 years and Steele used it after it naturally recharged. A Siren is only required to force the key to recharge unnaturally quickly, which never occurred in Borderlands 1. 10:56, October 15, 2012 (UTC)M ::Just confirmed as a Siren by Randy Pitchford on twitter https://twitter.com/DuvalMagic/status/288034199296954369 Spud of Doom (talk) 07:15, January 7, 2013 (UTC) Steele in Borderlands Origins 2 In the second issue of Borderlands Origins there is an old siren who explains to Lilith that there are more of them. photos auf Maya and Steele are shown which has to mean that she really is/was a siren. Page correction required I noticed an incorrect link on the page and wanted to correct it myself, but it seems as though the page has been protected to prevent vandalism? Anyway, there's a line in the trivia that I think requires a different link, the "When reanimated as Steele-Trap, however..." The link leads to the achievement for defeating Steel-Trap in the DLC, but wouldn't it make more sense for the link to lead directly to the Commandant Steele-Trap page, considering that's what the line is referring to? After all, the line is referring to her reanimated form, not the reward you get outside of the game for defeating her reanimated form. Airealite (talk) 12:52, June 14, 2015 (UTC)